I Know Who You Are
by Ghostwriter
Summary: The Camdens go to Reefside to visit some old friends.
1. Road Trip

I KNOW WHO YOU ARE

DISCLAIMERAUTHOR'S NOTE

Power Rangers7th Heaven Crossover. Yeah, I know it's weird. I'm pretending that Simon had found out the identities of the Power Rangers when they were Zeo Rangers and after Jason had rejoined the team. However, this takes place in the ninth season of 7th Heaven and after the end of Power Rangers Dino Thunder, so it's been years since Simon's seen them all. Slight AU of Power Rangers in that Tommy and Kimberly never broke up. 7th Heaven belongs to Aaron Spelling and Power Rangers belongs to Fox Kids, Haim Saban, and Disney.

CHAPTER ONE: ROAD TRIP

Simon Camden drummed out a beat on the car door. He was bored. Bored, bored, bored.

"Are we there yet?" his younger brother Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm bored," Sam's twin, David, added.

"We should be in Reefside soon," Annie Camden assured them. Simon pulled out the letter he had received a couple of days ago.

Dear Simon, it's Tommy. Hey, how you doin'? I'm good. This has been an interesting year. I'll explain what I mean when I see you again. The others are looking forward to it too. I even have some friends that I want you to meet, as well as four of my students. See you when you get here.

Below the message was the directions on how to get to Reefside. Simon chuckled and his eyes sparkled. He couldn't wait to see Tommy again!


	2. I Missed You Guys

DISCLAIMER

If you're reading this, that means this story doesn't stink as bad as I thought. Once again, Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney, while 7th Heaven belongs to Aaron Spelling and the WB 20. Oh, and it's basically a 7th Heaven story. Rangers are guest stars. I don't know ages, so I'm not adding them. And I'm making believe that the Dino Thunder Rangers had met the former Rangers shortly after Thunder Struck Pt. 2.

Ruthie Camden yawned as the car slowed to a halt.

"Are we here?" she asked.

"Yes. We are," Annie replied.

"All right!" Ruthie cried, waking Simon up.

"Wha---wha---?" he muttered. She laughed.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"We're here," Eric stated.

"Yeah! All right!" cheered Simon. Meanwhile, Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk were in their own car.

"So, who is this Dr. Oliver again?" Kevin asked.

"Tommy and Simon met when we visited Angel Grove years ago they immediately became fast friends. Simon introduced the rest of us and we all hung out, and we stayed friends throughout the years, but Simon's really the only one who's kept regular correspondance," Lucy explained. Back at the arranged meeting space, Kira Ford, Ethan James, Conner McKnight, and Trent Fernandez all paced in boredom.

"Are they here yet?" Conner asked, sounding like a little boy. Jason Lee Scott laughed.

"He's more impatient than Rocky," he joked.

"Hey!" Rockwell "Rocky" DeSantos protested.

"Well you know, he **does** have a point," Kimberly Hart stated. Everyone laughed.

"Look! There they are!" Tanya Sloan cried, pointing.

"Finally!" Conner stated.

"I'm with ya, bud," Ethan agreed. The car stopped. The doors opened and a family came out.

"Simon! Over here!" Tommy called.

"Tommy!" Simon exclaimed. With that, he raced towards the man and was wrapped into a hug.

"Aw, man. How you doin'?" Tommy asked, holding him back to look at him.

"I'm great. But I've had a rough year," Simon admitted.

"Couldn't have been any rougher than ours," Tommy said.

"No. Probably not," Simon agreed.

"Hey, Simon. Right here, bro. Right here," Jason said, holding a palm. Simon obligingly slapped his friend five. Then, the teen was pulled into another hug.

"This is great. We've got our little bro back," Rocky stated.

"Yes. It's so nice to see you again, Simon," Katherine "Kat" Hillard agreed.

"Man, I missed you guys," Simon declared.


	3. Reminiscing

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belong to Haim Saban and 7th Heaven belongs to Aaron Spelling. Just so you know, any flashbacks are mine. Plus, I'm making believe that Kimberly, Zack, Aiesha, and Trini had been told about Simon knowing their identities. Don't worry. Zack and Trini are coming later.

Just then, the other Camdens came up.

"So Simon, are you happy to see them again?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. It's great," Simon grinned.

"I'm Kevin Kinkirk," Kevin told them.

"Yes. Simon's told us all about you," Katherine said. She and Kevin shook hands.

"Mrs. Camden, Reverend Camden. Is it all right if we take Simon around town?" Billy asked.

"Sure, that'd be fine," Reverend Camden replied. With that, Simon and the group walked off.

"So...who was it you wanted me to meet?" Simon asked.

"Well, five of them are right here," Tommy replied. Then, "Simon Camden, I want you to meet Trent Fernandez, Ethan James, Conner McKnight, Kira Ford, and my girlfriend, Kimberly Hart."

"They're like us," Jason continued. The students looked at the man in distressed surprise.

"He knows," Tommy told them.

"So wait a minute. He knows you guy were---" Conner began to ask.

"The Power Rangers?" Simon interrupted. "Yeah, I do."

"Do you guys remember the day he found out?" Katherine queried. Simon, Tommy, Jason, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Tanya all grinned.

_Simon tensed as the metal creatures surrounded him._

_"What are these things?" he wondered. Suddenly, six streams of light materialized right in front of him._

_"The Power Rangers," Simon stated. In the short time he had spent in Angel Grove, he had learned that the town was often besieged by attacks._

_"Get them," one of the gray beings said mechanically. _

_"Kid, you better get out of here!" the Red Ranger shouted._

_"Fine by me!" Simon cried. He went to hide behind a tree. He watched as a fierce fight broke out. Suddenly, a robot came out of nowhere!_

_"Whoa!" the Rangers exclaimed. However, they weren't phased for long and went on the offensive. Suddenly, the one in blew was knocked back! The force of the impact was so powerful, it caused him to demorph._

_"Rocky!" the others called, running up to him. The monster laughed, then he and his metal cohorts disappeared. Simon stepped forward._

_"Are you okay?" the Pink Ranger asked._

_"Oh no," the teen named Rocky groaned. The others followed his gaze to see Simon. For a moment, they were silent._

_"We have no choice," the Red Ranger said finally. "Power down." Instantly, they all did so._

_"You guys are the Power Rangers?" Simon asked._

_"Billy, we have a bit of a situation," Tommy said._

_"I know. Teleport him here," Billy responded. This was done._

_"Whoa!" Simon cried, seeing Zordon. Rocky chuckled._

_"And who are you?" asked Alpha 5._

_"Alpha, this is Simon Camden. A visitor to Angel Grove," Jason answered._

_"Simon, it is imperative that your knowlege of the identities of the Power Rangers remain a secret," Zordon said._

_"Okay. What do I have to do?" wondered Simon._

_"You have to take the oath," Rocky answered._

_"I'm ready," Simon said._

_"I swear on the forces of goodness," Zordon intoned._

_"I swear on the forces of goodness," Simon repeated._

_"Never to reveal the true identities of the Power Rangers," Zordon continued._

_"Never to reveal the true identities of the Power Rangers," Simon finished._

_"Thanks, man," Adam said, putting a hand on his shoulder._

"Man, that day was amazing," Simon recalled with a grin. "I mean---I met a giant, floating head," he continued. Jason and Kimberly laughed.

"What?" Simon wondered.

"That's what Zack called him," Jason answered.


	4. Making New Friends

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney, while 7th Heaven belongs to Aaron Spelling and the WB 20. And don't worry. I promise that this fiction is almost finished. I know it's dumb.

"Zack?" Simon repeated.

"He's one of three more people I want you to meet," Tommy replied. Then, "Come on. We'll take you to the site." With that, they walked to a group of cars. Meanwhile, Zachary "Zack Taylor, Trini Quan, and Aiesha Campbell were waiting for the others to get back to their cabin.

"I wonder what's taking him so long," Trini said a bit worriedly.

"Well, knowing his track record, Tommy probably got kidnapped," Zack muttered.

"Zack!" Aiesha exclaimed reproachingly.

"Well, he **does** have a point," Trini said.

"Oh, not you too," Aiesha stated in exasperation. Then, they heard car engines.

"That's gotta be them," Trini declared. They waited in anticipation. A few minutes later, the door opened and the group came in laughing and talking.

"Man, it's cold out there!" Rocky stated.

"Yeah, no kidding," agreed Simon.

"Who's this?" Zack asked pleasantly.

"He's a friend," Tommy answered.

"Are they---?" Simon trailed off, just in case.

"Yes, they are," Jason assured. Aiesha, Zack, and Trini looked at their friends in confusion.

"This is Simon," Katherine stated. At once, the three got looks of understanding.

"Oh, Tommy's told us all about you, man!" Zack exclaimed.

"Come on! Sit down!" Aiesha invited. She took his hand and led him to a couch. Everyone laughed as Simon explained to the three on how he had found out and how he had taken the oath.

"And I've never told," Simon finished.

"You know, with all that Tommy's told us about him, I'll bet you anything we a potential Power Ranger right here," Zack stated. Everyone laughed again.


	5. This Past Year

DISCLAIMER

To KarahBella, it takes place after the "The Song of Lucy" and to DTM666, it wasn't intended to go anywhere subsantial, but there will be some soul-bearing on Simon's part. Once again, 7th Heaven belongs to Aaron Spelling and the WB, while Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

"So Tommy, what's been going on with you this past year?" Simon wondered.

"Well, Kira, Ethan, Trent, Conner, and I had to deal with a dinosaur freak trying to turn the world back into the age of dinosaurs," Tommy replied.

"Oh, **that** must've been fun," Simon stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Not really," Tommy answered.

"And it turned out that the dinosaur freak was also my adopted dad," Trent added.

"Oh, lovely," Simon quipped sarcastically.

"Not very," Trent responded. "Luckily, they were eventually divided," he continued.

"So, how'd it all end up?" Simon wondered.

"Oh, we used the last of our Dino Gem Powers to defeat Mesogog and now we're just regular kids again," Ethan replied.

"Well, except for the side effects from the gems," Conner reminded them.

"Yeah. Tommy keeps using his invisibility and driving me crazy," Kimberly agreed with a laugh. Everyone fell silent.

"So Simon...how have **you** been doing?" Tommy asked gently.

"I finally saw another therapist: Dr. Gibbs," Simon responded.

"How's that working for you?" Jason wondered.

"Good," Simon answered. He sighed. "It's just..." he trailed off.

"Take your time," Katherine told him.

"It's just I still can't believe I killed a kid! I mean---what does that say about me!? And everything with Georgia---" he cut himself off.

"Who's Georgia?" Aiesha asked.

"A girl I've been seeing. I kind of got into trouble with her," Simon admitted.

"Simon," Billy said in shock.

"Well, who would care!? I mean---I already broke one commandment! What does it matter!?" Simon yelled. Something wet touched his eyelids. Trini moved to the front of the group. The boy's throat muscles constricted. Then, he thrust himself into the woman's arms. Simon sobbed as Trini held him.


	6. Going Home

DISCLAIMER

Last chapter. As usual, 7th Heaven belongs to Aaron Spelling and the WB, while Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Oh, and if anyone gets inspired to write a story where Simon becomes a Ranger, cool. Go for it.

"Where do you think they are?" Kevin asked.

"Beats me," shrugged Lucy.

"It doesn't bother you that Simon's spent the last two hours with this group and hasn't even checked in?" Kevin wondered.

"He'll be fine with them. Stop being such a cop," Lucy teased.

"I can't. It's who I am," Kevin protested.

"Oh, you," Lucy sighed. Just then, the rest of the family came over.

"Boy. Simon and his friends must have a lot of catching up to do," Ruthie stated somewhat grumpily.

"Now Ruthie, you know that Simon hasn't seen Tommy and his friends for a while now," Reverend Camden reminded.

"Yeah. I know. I know. But---" Ruthie's complaint was cut short when they heard a car engine.

"That must be them," Annie stated. Sure enough, black van pulled into view and stopped in front of the site. Then, the car door opened and Simon stepped out.

"Bye, Simon!" Katherine called.

"Bye, guys!" Simon acknowledged.

"Hey, Simon, man! Keep in mind what I said!" Zack shouted.

"Yeah, Zack. That'll be the day. That'll be the day," Simon laughed.

"Ready to go?" asked Eric.

"Yep," Simon answered. Then, they got into their own cars and went home.

THE END


End file.
